Radioactive: The Bloody Kestrel
by Kestrel the Rogue
Summary: The bloody wing of a kestrel will soothingly flap into the gentle light of stars... That is the only prophecy given to an ill stricken clan's Medicine Cat in the midst of war. Will help ever come?


**_BloodClan Allegiances:_**

**Leader - **

Screech

_A ginger tom with darker stripes and a darker belly, yellow eyes_

**Elites -**

Dark Shadows

_A handsome white tom with huge black paws, blue eyes, mate to Splinter  
_

Splinter

_A gray and white patched she-cat with blue eyes and long ears, mate to Dark  
_

**Medicine Cats -**

Moss

_A fluffy looking tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, despite being a Medicine Cat she's a good fighter as well_

Poppy

_A_ fluffy_ red-brown she-cat with long legs and blue eyes_

Shade

_A dark gray tom with a broken back leg, gray eyes_

**_Fighters -_**

Russet

_A bulky russet colored she-cat with green eyes, gray tabby stripes_

Thorn

_Huge brown tom with one black paw, yellow eyes_

Shadow

_A dark gray tom with pale blue eyes_

Badger

_A gigantic black and white tom with huge paws and green eyes_

Flint

_A slender gray and brown she-cat with pale amber eyes _

Hawk

A small lithe brown tom with dark eyes

Wild

_A fiery orange tom with huge white paws, has a crazy suicidal attitude _

**Guards -  
**

Frozen

_A thin gray she-cat with a white chest and a black nose, dark blue eyes_

Silent

_A cat similar looking to Frozen her sister, green eyes, never speaks_

Mouse

_A tiny gray she-cat with black stripes and a white underbelly, pale green eyes_

**Kit-Mothers -  
**

Broken

_A long haired fluffy gray she-cat, blue eyes (Mother to Frost, a pale gray almost white she-cat with blue eyes, mate to Shadow)_

Heather

_A pale cream she-cat with amber eyes and a bushy tail, mate to Thorn_

**Retired Fighters and Guards -  
**

Hornet

_An old, mean, pale orange she-cat with rickety claws _

Marsh

_A frail dark gray tom with bright pale green eyes, black markings_

Shine

_A young dark Siamese she-cat with a soft pink nose, born without her left ear  
_

**Prologue ~**

_A group of cats settled around a clearing, bones of assorted animals in one corner. Their eyes pointed accusingly at their leader, full of hate and anger. _

_"Screech!" One hissed, his tabby tail swished furiously. "Leave, you are no longer welcome here. You are a disgrace to BloodClan. Thank your pityful StarClan that we're at least giving you a chance to live!" He spat, twitching his ears in disgust. _

_"You fools!" Snarled the tom above them all, his body shaking back and forth manically. "You'll all pay for what you've done to me! BloodClan will not carry on their sinful lives as long as I am here!"_

_"Then you will not be here any longer!" Hissed the tabby, springing at his former leader. The two fell to the ground with a thump, and blood flew. Finally, the quarrel was over, the younger tom was victorious. He rose from the bloody dead body of his former leader and father, head held high, eyes gleaming murderously. The cats around him grew quiet, obviously in thought, then their voices rose to screeches as they cheered. _

_Their new leader silenced them, his yellow eyes scanning the crowd seemingly challenging any cat who dared try to over right him. "BloodClan!" He yowled, raising his head to the sky. "Our time has come. Let our claws rip the flesh of our enemies... Finally, let blood rule!" _

_Furious shrieks erupted as cats willingly yowled. "Let blood rule! Let us rule! Let blood rule! Let us rule!"_

_Rain began to poor, as if StarClan knew they had finally been beaten. The BloodClanners understood this and their yowls rose louder and louder. The rain poured down on their faces and at their necks, but their heads were high. Screeching to the stars their predicament._

_High up in the darkest part of the stars three cats, eviler than any other, gathered around a murky dark pool. The first, a massive tabby turned his broad head to the two cats next to him. "Tigerstar, Scourge." He dipped his head to each cat in turn. "Thank you for joining me." _

_"Of course, Brokenstar." Nodded Scourge, his icy blue eyes gleaming. _

_Tigerstar watched his leader, his massive claws itching into the soil. "I am growing impatient." He growled, unafraid. "You will do well to carry on with the information you wish to share with us." _

_"Very well, Tigerstar." Brokenstar nodded respectfully. Raising a paw he raced it across the brown water in the pool the trio surrounded. Almost at once, the image changed to a young gray kit at her mother's belly. "There has been a prophecy." _

_Scourge's eyes glinted with interest. "That is BloodClan, isn't it?" _

_"Indeed." Brokenstar agreed. "This kit will either join us, or fight against us. It is our duty to make sure she never learns of StarClan. With this kit, we will rule the entire forest!" _

_Tigerstar and Scourge nodded, clearly impressed with the discovery of their mangy leader._

_"It will be done, Brokenstar." _

_And with a flash of powerful white lightning, everything turned black._


End file.
